


Was hältst du von einem Tausch?

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man kann die Welt nicht ändern. Oder zumindest nicht die ganze Welt auf einmal. Aber wenn man selbst den ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung macht – wenn man selbst ein klitzekleines Stück in die Richtung des Ziels geht – dann wird es immer jemanden geben, der das ganze fortsetzt und auch irgendwann jemanden, der es beendet. Und dann, selbst wenn es tausende Jahre dauert, hat man selbst doch einen Teil zum ganzen beigetragen. Und vielleicht hat man sogar den größten Schritt von allen gemacht, einfach weil man sich getraut hat, das Ganze in Gang zu setzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich bin ein ziemlicher Bruce-Fan, darum jetzt mal eine ganze Geschichte zu OC x Bruce. Ich habe mir ziemliche Mühe gegeben, und hoffe, dass mein OC keine Mary Sue geworden ist. Wenn doch, dann weist mich bitte darauf hin ;)  
> Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie OOC die jeweiligen Charaktere geworden sind (denke aber ein 'sehr OOC' dürfte stimmen), darum entschuldige ich mich gleich im Voraus und ich freue mich über Tipps und Kritik was das angeht xD  
> Auch sind in dieser FF Plotholes vorhanden, die ich vielleicht später in einer seperaten OS-Sammlung schleißen werde.  
> Dennoch wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß hiermit und hoffe, es gefällt euch auch.

Vorsichtig drückte sie sich an die kalte Hauswand des gelbbraunen Gebäudes und lugte um die Straßenecke: Etwa 50 Meter von ihr entfernt ging ein circa 1,70 großer Mann, vielleicht Anfang oder Mitte seiner Zwanziger, mit schwarzen, gelockten Haaren. Gemütlich schlenderte dieser die Straße entlang, sah ab und zu auf eine Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, und achtete nicht auf die Seitengassen. Über so viel Dummheit konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln.

Seinem Aussehen zufolge – er trug ein ordentliches, hellblaues Hemd, dessen Ärmel, vermutlich der Hitze wegen, hochgekrempelt waren, eine schwarze Hose und ebenso dunkle, gepflegt aussehende Männerschuhe – war er nicht unbedingt arm, was diese Gegend hier für ihn nur noch unsicherer machte und weswegen sein Spaziergang hier noch unlogischer, und vor allem unvorsichtiger, war.  
Aber gut, ihr sollte es recht sein: Es war ja schon selten genug, dass sich jemand mit Geld hierhin verirrte, also sollte sie sich wohl nicht noch darüber beschweren. Wahrscheinlich war der Kerl einfach nur ein Tourist oder jemand, der neu hierher gezogen war. Es konnte eigentlich gar nicht anders sein, da er erstens einen viel zu hellen Hautton hatte, um sich schon länger hier aufhalten zu können, und zweitens jeder Einwohner der Stadt diesen ärmeren Teil mit den vielen verwinkelten Gassen hier mied. Jeder, der auch nur annähernd über einen etwas längeren Zeitraum hier wohnte oder sich ein bisschen mit der Stadt beschäftigte wusste, dass sich in diesen Gassen und Seitenstraßen hier viele dunkle Gestalten herumtrieben – sogar zu viele, als dass die Polizei immer noch länger versuchte das unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber sie hatten recht. Hier trieben sich wirklich alle möglichen Diebe und andere Gesetzesbrecher herum. Es gab sogar Gerüchte über Mörder, aber ob man denen glauben konnte und sollte bezweifelte sie. Andererseits hätten Killer es hier vielleicht gemütlicher und ruhiger, als anderswo …

Sie sah wie der junge Mann in eine Nebenstraße einbog und folgte ihm schnell, ein Grinsen nur knapp unterdrückend. Wie konnte der nur so dumm sein und in dieser Gegend auch noch von der breiteren Straße abbiegen? Aber immerhin erleichterte er ihr so die Arbeit, als war es vielleicht doch nicht **so** schlecht …  
Sie zog sich ihr verdrecktes, früher einmal weißes, Basecap tiefer ins Gesicht und rannte ihm hinterher, wobei ein leises Klingeln ertönte, an das sie sich schon so sehr gewöhnt hatte, dass sie gar nicht mehr wirklich ohne konnte.  
Auch an der nächsten Abzweigung spähte sie wieder schnell um die Ecke und beobachtete, wie der Fremde kurz stehen blieb.

Längst schon automatisch glitt ihre Hand an ihrem Hals entlang, bevor sie ihm wieder nachrannte und nur wenige Schritte hinter dem Mann stolperte. Im letzten Moment fing sie sich ab, indem sie sich reflexartig an seiner Jacke festklammerte.  
Nervös ein paar entschuldigende Worte murmelnd, wollte sie sich gerade an ihm vorbei schlängeln, als sie am Arm gepackt wurde.  
„Nicht so schnell!“ Sie erstarrte als der Fremde sie direkt ansprach. Seine Stimme war sanft und hatte dennoch eine gewisse Schärfe, bei der sie am liebsten zusammengezuckt wäre. Irgendwie sprach er stockend … er war also wirklich aus dem Ausland. Und zumindest was ihre Sprache anging, ging es eindeutig nicht ohne Akzent. Wenn sie auch weder wusste noch einordnen konnte, woher der kam.  
„Du folgst mir doch schon die ganze Zeit, oder nicht?“, sprach er weiter.

Sie schluckte und drehte sich dann ganz langsam zu ihm um. Als erstes fielen ihr seine braunen, freundlich aussehenden Augen auf. Auch die Brille, die in seiner linken Hemdtasche steckte bemerkte sie erst jetzt.  
„Wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte der Fremde nun. Seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig und sachlich. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Oder versuchte es, der Fremde hielt sie weiter unermüdlich fest. Er war stärker, als er aussah. Oder sie war einfach nur schwächer, als sie gedacht hatte. Oder beides …  
„Ich sehe schon.“ Er seufzte. „Von dir erhalte ich also keine Antwort.“ Jetzt lächelte er sie an, doch sie bemühte sich keinerlei Regung zu zeigen. Nachdem sie ihm ein paar Sekunden Lang einfach nur in die Augen gestarrt hatte, drehte sie den Kopf weg und ließ ein Schnauben hören. Der Fremde lachte nur.

Als er ein paar Schritte auf sie zugegangen war und dann genau vor ihr stehen blieb, lockerte er ganz langsam seinen Griff um ihr Handgelenk. Schien dabei auf jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen zu achten, als befürchtete er, sie würde sich jeden Moment umdrehen und davonlaufen. Was sie ohne Zweifel auch tun würde, sobald er sie ganz losgelassen hätte.  
In genau der Sekunde, als sie zu Ende gedacht hatte, griff er wieder fester zu und lächelte sie einfach nur an. Es war noch nicht einmal ein gehässiges Grinsen – wobei sie das jetzt wirklich lieber gehabt hätte, damit sie wenigstens richtig sauer auf ihn hätte sein können – sondern wirklich nur ein Lächeln. Man konnte es sogar als aufmunternd bezeichnen, wenn man so wollte.  
„Wenn du dich anspannst, merkt man sofort, das du verschwinden willst. Ich merke also, ob ich dich bedenkenlos loslassen kann“, erklärte er und beobachtete dabei genau ihre Reaktion. Als sie tief durchatmete, sich dann beruhigte und ihre Muskeln sich entspannten, ließ er ihr Handgelenk frei. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung blieb ihr Körper an Ort und Stelle stehen, anstatt so schnell zu verschwinden, wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Verdammter Eigenwille! Sie biss wütend die Zähne aufeinander.

„Das steht dir nicht“, meinte er plötzlich und deutete mit dem Kinn kurz in ihre Richtung. Sie wich zurück, als der dunkelhaarige Mann die Hand hob und sie in ihre Richtung ausstreckte.  
Schnell musste sie feststellen, dass schmale Gassen vielleicht nicht nur für Fremde und etwas Wohlhabendere – oder zumindest nicht ganz Arme – nicht der perfekte Ort waren, sondern dass auch sie hier nicht besonders gut aufgehoben war, als sie mit dem Rücken an eine Mauer stieß.  
Verdammt! Verdammtverdammtverdammtverdammtverdammt!!! Warum und _**wie**_ um alles in der Welt, hatte er sie nur erwischen können?!  
Sie schluckte und versuchte sich noch näher an die Wand zu drücken – was zweifellos nicht funktionierte – und sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.  
Der Mann hielt kurz inne und blinzelte, bevor er seine Hand noch weiter ausstreckte und ihr wenige Augenblicke später das Basecap vom Kopf zog. Sofort fielen ihr ihre Haare, die sie sich vorher schlampig unter die Kopfbedeckung gesteckt hatte, über die Schultern und blieben etwa auf Brusthöhe liegen, wo sie sich in ein paar leichten Locken kräuselten.  
„Damit siehst du aus wie ein Junge“, sagte er sachlich – schlicht – und hob kurz die Mütze an, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte. Als ob sie _**darauf**_ nicht von selbst gekommen wäre!

Sie gab es auf in der Mauer verschwinden zu wollen und versuchte stattdessen ihre, nur teilweise aus Wut, zitternden Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken und ihn wütend anzufunkeln.  
_**Noch nie!**_ Noch nie hatte sie jemand beim stehlen erwischt, geschweige denn sie als Mädchen enttarnt! Warum jetzt? Warum hier? Warum ausgerechnet von diesem Mann?! Warum musste sie denn überhaupt von jemandem erwischt werden?! Sie wollte weder ins Gefängnis, noch in ein Jugendstrafheim, noch sonst irgendwas in dieser Richtung! Denn selbst wenn die Polizei von selbst nichts unternahm, kümmerten sich die Beamten doch darum wenn jemand anrief und jemanden anzeigte – was die meisten Menschen allerdings nicht taten, weil sie es glücklicherweise für sinnlos hielten – und sie waren in solchen Momenten auch nicht zimperlich, wenn es darum ging die Diebe hinter Gitter zu bringen.  
Wütend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.Scheinbar etwas zu fest, da sie kurz darauf Blut schmecken konnte. Na super, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Selbst wenn es fast nichts war, regte sie das gerade tierisch auf.  
„Pass auf!“ Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Mann sie plötzlich ungewohnt streng anfuhr. Und gleich darauf scholt sie sich für diesen Gedanken. Es war nicht ungewohnt, sie kannte ihn ja noch nicht einmal!  
Das Zittern aus ihren Händen breitete sich aus und nahm nun auch ihre Arme, ihre Schultern und ihren restlichen Oberkörper in Besitz. Jetzt war es ihr unmöglich geworden, es zu verbergen.  
Sie schluckte, atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu entspannen und probierte im gleichen Moment seitlich auszuweichen. Sofort griff der Fremde wieder nach ihrem Handgelenk – Wann genau hatte sie die Hände eigentlich wieder hinter dem Rücken vorgenommen? – und hielt sie fest, während er mit der anderen Hand etwas in seiner Hosentasche suchte.  
Na super. Jetzt würde er ganz sicher ein Handy herauskramen und die Polizei rufen und dann würde sie die nächste Zeit im Knast zubringen. Sie wollte das nicht! Bestimmt war es, weil sie versucht hatte sich aus dem Staub zu machen. War ja klar, dass das Folgen haben würde … Ach verdammt! Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrien. Sie wollte keine Polizei! Sie musste sich bemühen, dass ihr keine Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Sie wollte ihre Freiheit auf jeden Fall behalten!  
Sie begann sich unter dem Griff zu winden und versuchte sogar ihn zu kratzen, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass der Fremde noch fester zupackte und einmal laut Luft holte, aber keineswegs locker ließ.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er, als er die Hand aus der Hosentasche nahm, kein Handy, sondern ein weißes Stofftaschentuch mit braunen Streifen am Rand, hervor.  
„Du blutest“, meinte er, während er das Stofftuch ausschüttelte. Als erstes dachte sie an ihre Lippe, aber die ignorierte er einfach und wandte sich stattdessen ihrer Wange zu.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ein brennen spürte. Wann genau hatte sie sich denn dort verletzt?  
„Tut mir leid“, murmelte er abwesend und kramte erneut in seiner Hosentasche. Wenig später klebte er ein Pflaster über den Kratzer. „Und um einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, das Basecap steht dir nicht. Und für den Fall, dass du wirklich als Junge durchgehen wolltest, hättest du vielleicht auf dieses Band hier-“ Er streckte wieder die Hand aus und wenige Augenblicke danach konnte sie spüren wie sich das Band, welches sie immer um den Hals trug, löste. „-verzichten sollen“, beendete er seinen Satz.

Er sah überrascht aus, als er ein leises Klingeln hörte und suchte schnell den Boden ab. Noch überraschter war er allerdings, als er ein kleines goldenes Glöckchen im Straßenstaub entdeckte.  
Sofort bückte er sich und ließ, in dem Moment in dem er es aufhob, die Hand der jungen Diebin los.  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war sie immer noch da. „Ein Glöckchen? Sicher? Das erinnert mich aber doch sehr stark ein ein Haustier. Warum genau hast du ein Glöckchen um den Hals?“ Er fädelte die kleine, klingelnde Kugel wieder auf das Band und machte einen flüchtigen Knoten so hinein, dass sie nicht mehr herunterfallen konnte. „Und warum bist du gerade eben nicht weggelaufen?“, fragte er weiter, als sie nicht reagierte. Sie drehte nur trotzig den Kopf weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist dir das hier-“ Er klingelte kurz mit dem Band, indem er es schüttelte. „-etwa so viel wert?“  
So schnell sie konnte machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und griff danach, aber er war schneller. Ein Frustrationslaut entfuhr ihr, als das Band weggezogen wurde, noch bevor sie es überhaupt berühren konnte.  
„Hey!“ Er machte einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nicht so schnell! Beruhige dich.“  
Sie verschränkte die Arme und begann erneut auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen, wobei der aufkommende Blutgeschmack sie allerdings äußerst schnell wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie das vielleicht nicht tun sollte. Angestrengt versuchte sie ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, was ihr nur ganz knapp gelang. Na super, ausgerechnet jetzt zeigte sich wieder die Heulsusen-Seite an ihr. Sie hätte platzen können.

„Was hältst du von einem Tausch?“, begann der Mann wieder mit seiner Fragerei, während er beruhigend – oder was er scheinbar als beruhigend einordnete – ihre Schulter berührte. „In der Brieftasche, die du mir vorhin abgenommen hast, ist ein Ring. Der bedeutet mir recht viel.“ Er machte eine Kunstpause und sie nutzte die Zeit, um sich unter seiner Hand weg zu ducken. „Wenn du mir also das Portemonnaie und den Ring zurück gibst, dann bekommst du von mir dieses Band hier wieder.“  
Sie schob kurz eine Hand hinter ihren Rücken und streckte ihm dann sofort die gestohlene Wahre entgegen. Er lachte nur. „So einfach mache ich es dir dann auch wieder nicht. In meinem Portemonnaie sind keine Kreditkarten oder etwas anderes in diese Richtung – ich habe sie herausgenommen, sobald ich bemerkt habe, dass du mich verfolgst und sie deshalb noch bei mir.“  
Wie lange hatte dieser Kerl sie eigentlich beobachtet, und vor allem: _**SEIT WANN?!** Und warum genau war ihr so eine entscheidende Kleinigkeit eigentlich nicht aufgefallen?!_  
„Da drin-“, fuhr er fort und zeigte kurz auf die Tasche. „-sind nur der Ring und ein Teil meines Geldes. Das Portemonnaie ist mir eigentlich nicht wichtig. Und das Geld interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich möchte nur den Ring zurück.“  
Sobald er seinen Satz beendet hatte zog sie die Brieftasche zurück und klappte sie auf, um nach dem Ring zu sehen. Der Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war noch nicht fertig. Wäre das die einzige Bedingung, hätte ich die Polizei gerufen, oder zumindest damit gedroht.“

Die Zähne aufeinander beißend nickte sie zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Auch der Mann nickte kurz. „Gut. Also wir tauschen die Sachen zurück, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegnen. _**Aber**_ nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du-“ Er tippte ihr kurz gegen die Stirn. „-bis dahin mit dem Stehlen aufgehört hast.“  
„Was?!“, entfuhr es ihr und sie ließ ihre verschränkten Arme fallen, sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Du kannst ja doch sprechen“, murmelte er, schmunzelte kurz, und sprach dann etwas lauter weiter: „Ja.“ Er nickte, wie um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. „Was du _**bis**_ dahin machst ist mir größtenteils egal, aber selbstverständlich solltest du schon auf das Ziel zuarbeiten und dann auch mit was besserem als diesem … was-auch-immer-du-hier-hast dastehen. Außerdem darfst du nicht einfach in dem Moment sagen: 'Ja ich habe aufgehört'. Allerdings kommt es mir besonders darauf an, was du dann in dem Zeitraum und ab dann machst. Es ist zwar nicht das Wahrscheinlichste, dass wir uns je wieder begegnen, besonders nicht weil ich nur vorübergehend hier bin, aber wie sagt man so schön? Man sieht sich immer zwei Mal im Leben. Also, was sagst du?“  
Eine Weile blieb es still und eigentlich wollte sie ihm gar nicht antworten, entschied sich dann allerdings doch noch einmal um. „Habe ich eine andere Wahl?“, wollte sie leise, aber dennoch trotzig, wissen.  
„Nein.“ Er lachte erneut und es störte sie nur noch mehr, dass das Lachen nicht gemein, sondern eher freundlich klang. „Ich würde sagen: Pass gut auf den Ring auf.“ Ein weiterer frustrierte Laut kam von ihr, zusammen mit einem Schnauben. „Ich passe dafür auch gut auf dein Band auf.“ Er nickte ihr zu.

Sie drehte sich von dem Fremden weg und atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. „Einverstanden“, sagte sie laut und deutlich und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen, damit sie es mit einem Handschlag besiegeln konnten.  
Er lächelte sie breit an. „Schön, dass dir der Vorschlag auch gefällt.“  
„Ich habe ja gar keine andere Wahl!“, gab sie bissig zurück und sobald er eingeschlagen hatte, zog sie die Hand wieder weg. „Wehe irgendwas passiert mit dem Band!“  
„Keine Sorge.“ Der Mann hielt ihr ihr Basecap, das sie eigentlich schon total vergessen hatte, hin und sie nahm es ihm ab. „Aber eine Frage hätte ich dann doch noch.“  
„Mhm.“ Sie starrte ihn abwartend an, während sie sich das Basecap aufsetzte und ihre Haare wieder darunter steckte.  
„Wie alt bist du?“  
Eine Weile überlegte sie, dann: „17.“  
Der Mann nickte lächelnd. „Ich hätte dich für älter gehalten.“  
Sie funkelte ihn nur an. „Hier wird jeder schnell erwachsen.“  
„Hätte ich mir ja schon denken können. Und ich werde gut hierauf achten.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er das Band kurz an und wickelte es dann zu einem Knäuel zusammen, wodurch das Glöckchen wieder zu klingeln begann. Danach packte er es in die Brusttasche seines makellos sauberen – wie auch immer er das in dieser staubigen Gegend bis jetzt geschafft hatte – Hemdes, in dem auch schon die Brille steckte. „Wenn es so weit ist kannst du mir ja erzählen, warum du so sehr an diesem Ding hängst.“ Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten – die sie ihm definitiv auch nicht gegeben hätte – drehte er sich um und ging.

Auch sie hatte wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl, als wieder ihrer eigenen Wege zu gehen, was sie mit einem weiteren frustrierten Laut, einem Tritt gegen die Hauswand hinter sich und dem wegstecken des Portemonnaies auch tat.


	2. Das Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls jemand seine Meinung da lassen möchte, dann danke ich ihm dafür :)

„Ich bin kein Dieb!“, schrie sie wütend.  
„Ach nein?! Ich habe genau gesehen, wie du dem Jungen was aus der Tasche gezogen hast!“, fuhr der Mann ihr gegenüber sie an. Während sie tief Luft holte, nahm sie sich die Zeit, ihn kurz zu mustern. Er hatte dunkle zerzauste Haare – die allerdings so aussahen, als wäre das Absicht – und einen ordentlich geschnittenen Bart. Überhaupt schien der Typ sich äußerst viel Mühe mit seinem Aussehen zu geben, selbst wenn er gerade ziemlich fertig rüberkam. Aber das konnte auch an der frühen Uhrzeit liegen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch – was sie nicht einmal ansatzweise beruhigte –, bevor sie wieder den Mund öffnete.  
„Sag mal geht’s noch?!“ Aggressiv stampfte sie auf den Boden auf. Was ging eigentlich in diesem Kerl vor?! „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, das das nicht stimmt!“  
„Das würde ich aber auch sagen, wenn ich jemanden bestohlen hätte!“  
„Das habe ich aber nicht getan!“ Die beiden wurden immer lauter, zumindest falls es überhaupt noch lauter ging.

„Oh Mann, Tony. Was ist denn hier los?“ Genau gleichzeitig drehten sich die Streitenden um, als sie jemanden aufstöhnen hörten und sie sahen, wie drei Leute die Lounge betraten – zwei Männer, eine Frau.  
„Warum machst du hier schon morgens so einen Aufstand?“, fragte einer der andere Neuankömmlinge – einer der Männer.  
„Morgens? Ich bin gerade erst nach Hause gekommen“, gab der Mann, der scheinbar Tony hieß, empört zurück.  
„Ja, **du**! Im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es auch Leute mit normalem Schlafrhythmus!“ Die rothaarige Frau, die auch schon die Bemerkung am Anfang von sich gegeben hatte, löste sich aus der kleinen Gruppe und gähnte ausgiebig. „Und wer ist das überhaupt?“ Sie zeigte auf die junge Frau, die nicht von hier zu kommen schien: Ihr amerikanisches Englisch war zwar – zumindest von dem was sie bis jetzt mitbekommen hatte – ganz gut – oder zumindest nicht schlecht bis akzeptabel –, aber trotzdem noch leicht holprig. Außerdem war sie braun gebrannt und hatte dunkle, hüftlange, leicht wellige Haare. Tragen tat sie eine blaue Bluse und eine schwarze, eng anliegende Jeans. Und ganz offensichtlich stritt sie mit Tony, aber um das nicht zu bemerken, hätte man mindestens blind **und** taub sein müssen.

„Diese kleine Diebin hier-“, antwortete Tony und verschränkte gleichzeitig die Arme. „- habe ich gerade beim stehlen erwischt.“  
„Ich bin keine Diebin! Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen?!“, fauchte die Fremde ihn sofort wieder an, und nachdem sie einen frustrierten Laut ausgestoßen hatte, warf sie die Hände in die Luft. „Ich gehe jetzt!“ Die Frau drehte sich zum Fahrstuhl um und machte einen Schritt darauf zu, als ihr einer der gut gebauten Männer in den Weg trat. Obwohl er wahrscheinlich gerade eben erst von dem Lärm aufgewacht war, war er bereits vollständig angezogen und das ganz in schwarz, genau wie die rothaarige Frau. Und die beiden sahen zwar müde, aber nicht so aus, als hätten sie sich die Klamotten nur schnell übergestreift, vielleicht waren sie es gewohnt, sich schnell anziehen zu müssen, oder sie schliefen gleich in den Sachen? Und der Partnerlook? Vielleicht waren sie … ein Paar oder so? Oder vielleicht arbeiteten sie auch in der gleichen Firma und waren Kollegen? Auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, welche Firma solche Kleidung vorschrieb …

Als sie einen Schritt zur Seite machen und an dem Mann vorbei gehen wollte, legte ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie die roten Haare aufblitzen sehen.  
„Vergiss es“, begann die Frau. „Wenn Tony sagt, du seist eine Diebin, dann-“  
„Bin ich aber nicht!“ Sie riss sich von der Frau los und verlor kurz das Gleichgewicht – sie hatte doch mehr Kraft aufbringen müssen, als gedacht –, woraufhin sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen wurde. Als sie sich überrascht umdrehte, sah sie in das beruhigend lächelnde Gesicht des dritten Ankömmlings – ein blonder Mann, den sie vielleicht auf Mitte oder Ende Zwanziger schätzen würde. Er war der einzige im ganzen Raum, der auch noch so aussah, als sei er ausgeschlafen.

„D-Danke“, murmelte sie schnell und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin.  
Der Blonde nickte ihr, weiterhin lächelnd, zu und räusperte sich dann laut. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns erst mal beide Standpunkte genauer erläutern lassen?“, schlug er dann vor.  
„Aber sie-“  
„Tony, komm schon. Gib ihr 'ne Chance“, redete der blonde Kerl weiter.  
„Aber-“  
„Wenn sie lügt, dann merken wir das schon … Tony?“ Der Blonde sah ihn abwartend an und er stöhnte auf.  
„Na gut. Wenn's euch alle glücklich macht!“ Tony schien mehr als nur genervt zu sein, aber nach ihm stimmten die anderen auch schnell zu.  
„Mir bleibt ja eh keine andere Wahl“, meinte als letztes die Fremde und gab somit ebenfalls ihr Einverständnis, wenn auch nur widerwillig.  
„Sehr gut.“ Der Blonde nickte erneut und deutete auf den Küchentisch. „Setzen wir uns doch. Und dann könnten wir uns ja vielleicht erst mal vorstellen, bevor wir weiter machen.“

„Sie sind … irgendwie … komisch.“ Die Fremde legte erst denn Kopf schief und tat es dann mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Aber na gut. Ich-“ Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Ich heiße Alysa Nel. Und ich bin keine Diebin, sondern so etwas wie 'ne Lehrerin-“  
„Für Diebe?“, unterbrach Tony sofort.  
„Selbstverständlich nicht, hast du mir nicht zugehört?!“ Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sprach dann ruhiger weiter. „Ich bringe Leuten in ärmeren Regionen und Ländern lesen, schreiben und rechnen bei, damit man sie nicht so leicht übers Ohr hauen kann. Außerdem helfe ich nebenbei Kindern und Jugendlichen mit Problemen … Und das alles ganz **ohne** Diebstahl!“, fügte sie betonend hinzu und funkelte Tony wütend an, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich auch alle anderen vorstellten.

Der blonde Mann nickte erneut und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, bevor er als zweites seinen Namen nannte. „Ich bin Steven Grant Rogers, oder auch Captain America, aber nennen Sie mich bitte einfach Steve. Freut mich.“  
„Gleichfalls“, meinte sie perplex und ergriff die Hand. Captain America? Warum betonte er das so? Sollte ihr das etwas sagen? Also bekannt kam ihr der … 'Name' schon vor, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung warum und wusste auch nicht mehr woher.

„Ich bin Tony Stark alias Iron Man“, mischte sich plötzlich der Mann, von dem sie den Vornamen bereits kennen gelernt hatte, ein. „Aber egal was du sagst, ich glaube dennoch, dass du schuldig bist!“  
Alysa hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um zu widersprechen, als ihr jemand ins Wort fiel. „Natasha Romanoff“, meinte die rothaarige Frau und musterte sie abschätzend.  
„Clint Barton“, gab der Mann, der ihr vorhin den Weg versperrt hatte, als letzter Anwesender von sich.  
Irgendwie kamen ihr **beide** – sowohl Tonys als auch Steves – Zweitnamen bekannt vor und sie fragte sich automatisch, ob die anderen Zwei – die in schwarz Gekleideten – auch solche Spitznamen hatten.

„Gut“, mischte Steve sich wieder in das Gespräch ein und vertrieb so ihre Gedanken. „Dann erzählt doch mal.“ Der Mann zog sich einen Stuhl zur Seite und setzte sich, deutete erneut auf die anderen Stühle, damit alle Platz nahmen und sah zwischen Tony und Alysa hin und her.  
Natasha Romanoff schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich mache Kaffee, will noch jemand welchen?“, fragend sah sie jeden einzelnen ihrer Freunde, Kollegen, oder wie auch immer sie zu diesen Leuten stand, an. Sofort ertönte einstimmige Zustimmung.  
Alysa war immer noch überrascht, dass sie ganz plötzlich von allen geduldet wurde – aber vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur zu müde um weiter gegen sie zu arbeiten – und blieb, sich immer weiter umsehend, vorerst stehen.  
„Miss Nel, wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee? … Miss Nel?“ Sie wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu und bemerkte, dass alle sie anstarrten. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Na gut, dann kann Tony ja vielleicht mit seiner Perspektive anfangen. Was ist denn deiner Meinung nach passiert? Oder was hast du gesehen?“ Steve endete, als er von der Rothaarigen eine Kaffeetasse zugeschoben bekam.  
Vielleicht – oder eher wahrscheinlich – war der Blonde ja der Chef hier. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ihm bis jetzt noch niemand widersprochen hatte …   
„Ich habe diese Di- … junge Frau-“, betonte Tony Stark extra und deutete auf Alysa. „-vorhin auf dem Heimweg dabei beobachtet, wie sie einem Jugendlichen, der es scheinbar ziemlich eilig hatte, etwas aus der Tasche gezogen hat.“ Sofort wollte sie etwas sagen, aber der blonde Mann hob nur eine Hand und brachte sie so zum verstummen.  
Irgendwie hatte er etwas an sich, dem man nicht widersprechen konnte … oder dem man nicht widersprechen wollte und bei dem man es auch gar nicht erst versuchte.  
Sie klappte den Mund zu und lauschte weiterhin 'Tony alias Iron Man's Version des Geschehens.  
„Da das gleich neben dem Tower war, habe ich sie mit hier hoch genommen, statt sofort die Polizei zu rufen, da ich nicht dachte sie kämen damit klar – ihr erinnert euch sicher noch wie überfordert die Cops mit der ganzen Alien-Sache waren.“ Was für eine Alien-Sache? Wovon sprach er da? Sie … hatte irgendwie was verpasst … und sie würde später daran arbeiten, das aufzuholen – sobald sie hier durch war. „Und ich weiß ziemlich sicher, das sie diesen Kerl bestohlen hat. Ich hab's immerhin mit eigenen Augen gesehen!“ Er starrte die angeblich Schuldige einen kurzen Moment lang anklagend an.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich überhaupt noch, was Sie gesehen haben?! Ich erinnere Sie nur allzu gerne daran, dass Sie mehr als nur betrunken zu sein schienen! Ich kann auch überhaupt nicht verstehen, wie Sie schon wieder in der Lage sind, so nüchtern aufzutreten!“ Alysa verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und starrte genauso intensiv zurück. „Sie hätten in dem Moment sonst was sehen können!“  
„Ich habe gesehen wie Sie ihm ein Portemonnaie aus der Tasche gezogen haben und dann ziemlich Zielsicher in die entgegengesetzte Richtung weiter laufen wollten.“ Sie war froh, dass auch er jetzt wieder auf ein etwas höflicheres 'Sie' umgestiegen war … auch wenn sie auf die Anschuldigungen durchaus hätte verzichten können.  
„Ich wollte nur meinen Weg fortsetzen! Sie-“  
„Ach ja?! Und was ist das hier?“ Der 'Zeuge' hob eine Brieftasche hoch.  
„Ein Portemonnaie“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber-“  
„Von Ihnen?“, unterbrach Tony Stark erneut mit schroffer Stimme nach und die zwei Streitenden wurden von allen anderen Anwesenden gemustert.

Alysa atmete tief durch. „Nein, aber-“  
„Na also! Dann war's also doch Diebstahl!“ Bestimmt nickte er und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Nein, es-“  
„Jaaaaa?!“, hinderte Tony sie augenblicklich erneut am weitersprechen.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich endlich mal ausreden lassen würden?!“, fauchte die Verdächtige sauer.

„Tony, sie hat recht. Wir hatten die Abmachung, uns beide Seiten anzuhören.“ Der scheinbare Chef der Gruppe brachte diesmal Tony mit gehobener Hand zum Schweigen.  
„Danke“, meinte Alysa ein weiteres mal zu Steve, der nur nickte und ihr so bedeutete, ihre Sicht der Dinge zu schildern.  
„Ähm … okay, also … Ich möchte mal zu aller erst feststellen, dass es nicht wirklich Diebstahl war.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, fuhr allerdings schon fast Augenblicklich fort, bevor ihr wieder jemand ins Wort fallen konnte. „Aber Ihr … Kollege?“ Steve nickte kaum merklich, „-ihr Kollege hat in so fern recht, dass ich dem Teenager das Portemonnaie aus der Tasche gezogen habe. Ich-“  
„Seht ihr? Seht ihr?! Sie gibt es sogar offen zu!“ Tony sprang auf und deutete mit beiden Händen auf die Frau.  
„TONY!“ Die rothaarige Frau, die sich als Natasha vorgestellt hatte, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Es reicht jetzt! Sie musste sich deinen Part auch anhören, also halt endlich die Klappe und lass sie ausreden!“  
„Tasha, bitte-“ Dieser … Clint? seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand, während er mit der anderen seine Kaffeetasse in leichten Kreisen schwang und auf die schwarze Flüssigkeit starrte. „-nicht so laut, ich bekommen ja noch mehr Kopfschmerzen …“  
„Tut mir leid“, fügte Natasha leiser hinzu und drehte sich dann wieder der mutmaßlichen Diebin zu.

„Okay, es ist so: Ich habe beobachtet, wie genau der Typ gestern jemanden bestohlen hat und habe bemerkt, dass auch dieses Portemonnaie nicht von ihm war, also habe ich es genommen, um es dann dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurück zu bringen.“  
„Na klar, und wieder so eine Ausrede, die jeder nutzen würde.“ Trotzig schüttelte Tony den Kopf. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sie irgendwie an ein kleines Kind, das nicht bekam was es wollte.  
„Jetzt hören Sie mal zu! Ich wollte mir den Ausweis ansehen und dann dorthin gehen, wo er oder sie der Adresse zufolge angeblich wohnt – oder es zur Polizei bringen. Aber **Sie** mussten mich ja unbedingt davon abhalten!“ Sie stampfte wütend auf dem Boden auf. „Und jetzt geben Sie mir gefälligst die Brieftasche!“ Damit ging sie schnell um den Tisch herum und riss Tony die schwarze Geldbörse aus der Hand.

Alle sahen auf, als ein leises Klingeln ertönte.  
„Hä?“ Alysa schüttelte das Portemonnaie erneut, und wieder erklang das Geräusch. „Warum klingelt das?“, fragte sie eigentlich eher sich selbst, als jemand bestimmten, aber dennoch bekam sie eine Antwort.  
„Das braucht Sie doch gar nicht zu interessieren. Sie wollten doch eh nur den Ausweis sehen, oder nicht?“ 'Iron Man' musterte sie argwöhnisch.  
„Hm? Ach ja.“ Sie nickte sofort und klappte die Tasche auf, schnell zog sie die Karte, deren Rand am ehesten nach einem Ausweis aussah, so weit aus dem dazugehörigen Fach, dass sie gerade so die Schrift sehen konnte.

„Banner, Robert Bruce, United States of America“, murmelte sie beim durchlesen so leise mit, dass niemand außer ihr selbst es mitbekam. Also der Name sagte ihr schon mal gar nichts, aber zum Glück schien er von hier zu sein – wobei 'hier' vielleicht das falsche Wort war, denn wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie die USA durchaus manchmal als Kontinent bezeichnen. Die Suche würde also vielleicht doch nicht so leicht werden … aber zumindest war er nicht aus dem Ausland, denn dann hätte sie ihn sicherlich niemals – oder noch weniger – gefunden. Sie zog den Ausweis vollständig heraus um ihn umzudrehen und auf der Rückseite die genauere – und hoffentlich nicht weit weg gelegene – Adresse nachlesen zu können. Unvermittelt begann sie zu lachen, als sie – mehr aus Versehen, als mit Absicht – das Bild sah. Das hier war eine der besten Sachen, die ihr je passiert waren … trotz der ganzen Anschuldigungen.  
„Was ist denn jetzt los?“ Clint sah fragend in die Runde, doch alle schüttelten nur die Köpfe und betrachteten, mit nicht weniger Überraschung, die lachende Frau.

„Sir? Dr. Banner ist soeben wieder im Tower eingetroffen“, ertönte es in diesem Moment und Tony nickte kurz.  
„Jarvis“, meinte er nur, als er das verwirrte Gesicht der gleichzeitig noch lauter lachenden Frau sah, als sei das Erklärung genug.  
„Dr. Banner wie Robert Bruce Banner?“, fragte sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen nach.  
„Ja, wieso?“ Natasha beobachtete sie aufmerksam, doch sie lachte einfach nur weiter und die SHIELD-Agentin richtete darum das Wort wieder an ihre Mitbewohner. „Was glaubt ihr? Sagt sie die Wahrheit?“  
Steve zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich denke schon … aber vielleicht sollten wir auch noch den Moment auf Bruce warten und ihn fragen, wenn er hier oben ankommt? Ich denke eine Meinung mehr kann nicht schaden und eigentlich kommt er, trotz allem, doch recht gut mit Menschen klar – oder er kann sie zumindest recht gut einschätzen.“ Der Blonde trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Aber wenn du dir ganz sicher sein willst, dann können wir dir ja zumindest die Geldbörse abnehmen und sie selbst dem Besitzer zurück geben. So schließen wir immerhin aus, dass sie etwas rausnimmt.“

„Also ich muss sagen, diese Idee finde ich gar nicht mal so schle- HEY!“ Tony sprang auf, als er beobachtete, wie die – inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich lachende, aber immer noch breit grinsende – Fremde im Portemonnaie das Fach mit dem Kleingeld öffnete.  
Bevor er auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, zog sie ein fliederfarbenes, etwa ein Zentimeter breites Band heraus, an dessen einem Ende ein kleiner goldener Ball befestigt war, der unentwegt ein Klingeln von sich gab.  
Er machte den Mund auf und klappte ihn dann wieder zu, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Er wusste aber auch nicht wirklich, was er dazu hätte sagen sollen. Letzten Endes ging er einfach nur weiter auf sie zu und wollte ihr alles aus den Händen nehmen, als sie einen Schritt zurück wich und die Brieftasche schloss. Das Band allerdings hielt sie weiterhin fest.

„Bruce.“ Tony gab es auf der Frau das Diebesgut abnehmen zu wollen, als Steve hinter ihm den Neuankömmling und ihren gemeinsamen Kumpanen begrüßte. „Alles okay? Du siehst ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus“, redete Steve weiter und Natasha hielt ihm eine Tasse mit frischem Kaffee hin.  
„Nein danke.“ Er winkte ab und wandte sich dann an Captain America. „Mir wurde irgendwann zwischen gestern Abend und heute meine Brieftasche gestohlen. Da war etwas drin, das mir sehr viel bedeutet hat.“ Bei den Worten des Wissenschaftlers drehte sich Tony endgültig von Alysa weg und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf seinen Kollegen und Freund.  
„Interessant, wir-“ Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er ein Glucksen gefolgt von einem Schnauben hörte, das eindeutig von seinem 'Gast' kam. Noch bevor er sie anfahren konnte, ging sie an ihm vorbei und genau auf Bruce zu.

„So viel zum Thema: du passt gut darauf auf!“, begann sie, blieb genau vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn eine Weile einfach nur, dann: „Wow, ich hätte dich gar nicht erkannt, wenn ich nicht das Bild in deinem Pass gesehen hätte. Bist älter geworden.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und verlagerte ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ein Bein. Kopfschüttelnd schnalzte sie mit der Zunge und ignorierte dabei einfach den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bei allen Anwesenden. „Viel älter sogar. Das würde auch die grauen Strähnen im Haar erklären. Und nicht nur äußerlich bist du gealtert: Deine Reflexe lassen ja inzwischen wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Wann hast du nur so nachgelassen?“ Bruce machte den Mund auf, aber sie redete einfach munter weiter, wobei sie die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. „Ich meine: Ernsthaft?! Warum hast du dich denn von **dem** beklauen lassen?! Der war ja wohl definitiv schlechter als ich!“ Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Und zwar nicht nur ein bisschen, also?!“ Ungeduldig tippte sie mit einem Fuß auf den Boden, während sie die Arme jetzt doch verschränkte und begann mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf ihren Oberarmen herum zu trommeln.

„Du?“, brachte Bruce schließlich hervor und sie hielt ihm die Brieftasche hin, wobei das Glöckchen, welches sie immer noch in der Hand hatte, wieder einmal zu klingeln begann.  
„Allerdings! Weißt du, an deiner Stelle wäre mir das schon ein bisschen peinlich, wenn-“  
„Wow.“ Bruce blieb im Gegensatz zu ihr ganz ruhig und nahm ihr gemächlich die Geldbörse aus der Hand, steckte sie in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder ganz auf sie und erleichterte sie auch noch um das Band, welches er allerdings nicht in seiner Tasche verstaute. „Du siehst gut aus. Auch älter, aber gut.“  
„Selbstverständlich bin ich älter, wie haben uns vor guten zehn Jahren zum ersten und letzten Mal gesehen … Wie bist du mit diesem Ausweis überhaupt durchs Leben gekommen. Ist der echt noch gültig? Ich meine: mit so einem Bild erkennt dich doch keine Menschenseele, obwohl ich schon zugeben muss, da-“  
„Das steht dir.“ Bruce lächelte sie warm an.  
„Wie?“ All ihre Ausstrahlung und alles was sie sagen wollte war auf einen Schlag wie weggeblasen und sie starrte Dr. Banner einfach nur perplex – und auch nicht minder verwirrt – an.

„Deine Klamotten, dein gepflegtes Aussehen, die offenen, ordentlichen Haare.“ Er machte eine vage Handbewegung in ihre Richtung. „Das alles. Es steht dir.“  
Alysa öffnete mehrmals den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Sie musste dabei aussehen wie ein Fisch … Schließlich drehte sie sich weg. „Ja, klar … “  
Bruce begann zu lachen. „Wo du ja nun scheinbar meinen Namen kennst, wie wäre es dann, wenn du mir auch deinen verrätst?“, meinte er freundlich und nahm nun doch einen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse, die Natasha – nachdem sie sie ihm angeboten hatte – auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte.

„Alysa Nel“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Und jetzt geben Sie mir gefälligst mein Glöckchen zurück, **Dr. Banner**.“ Sie betonte die letzten zwei Worte besonders. „Wir kommt es eigentlich, dass sie keine Probleme damit hatten, mir zu helfen? Ich fand schon damals, dass sie eher wie jemand aussehen, der sehr gesetzestreu ist.“ Alysa sah Bruce mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an, doch er lachte nur erneut. Angesichts der mehr oder weniger offensichtlichen Andeutung, war es erstaunlich, dass Tony den Mund hielt.  
„Ich mochte dich halt. Und das Glöckchen kriegst du nur, wenn du dich an die Bedingungen gehalten hast, also?“  
Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und begann dann zu grinsen. „Klar, kein Problem.“ Nickend zog sie nun ihrerseits eine Brieftasche hervor. „Hier bitte.“ Sie reichte ihm den kleinen goldenen Ring, der in den letzten Jahren ihr größter 'Schatz' gewesen war, den sie an einem Band in ihrer Geldbörse immer bei sich führte.

„Konntest wohl nicht darauf verzichten, hm?“ Er zeigte auf das Band, das eine ähnliche Farbe aufwies, wie das mit dem Glöckchen.  
„Hey, **du** hast es mir abgenommen und **ich** musste damit leben und mir was neues ausdenken.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste den Ring von dem Band. „Und jetzt will ich mein Glöckchen zurück!“ Schnell machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne und riss ihm das Band aus der Hand. Lächelnd wickelte sie es sich mit Schleife um den Hals.  
Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass das bleiben. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich stattdessen setzt und wir uns ein wenig unterhalten? Es gab immerhin noch eine weitere Bedingung, die du erfüllen solltest.“  
Ein paar Sekunden überlegte sie, bevor sie nickte, das Band aber dennoch ließ wo es war. „Warum nicht, ich habe ja eh nichts anderes vor, und so wie du mir in Erinnerung geblieben bist, wirst du mich mein Eigentum nicht ohne Beweis behalten lassen, richtig?“  
„Richtig.“

Alle anderen Anwesenden beobachteten schweigend das Geschehen und schüttelten schlussendlich die Köpfe, kamen zu der stummen Übereinkunft, dass es besser war den Mund zu halten und lediglich aufmerksam zuzuhören und zu beobachten.  
„Alysa also?“, wollte Bruce wissen und langsam ging sie auf den Küchentisch zu, wo sie sich nach kurzem zögern neben Bruce an der Stirnseite niederließ.  
„Und du bist Arzt?“ Aufmerksam musterte sie ihn.  
„Ja … unter anderem.“ Bei dieser Antwort begann sie wieder laut zu Lachen.


	3. Die Fortsetzung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja … das hier ist jetzt das letzte Kap, aber ich denke, dass es schon noch den ein oder anderen OS hierzu geben könnte falls ihr wollt (sind ja einige Sachen offen geblieben). Also wenn irgendwer Interesse hat, dann … na ja, könnt ihr mich gerne per Kommentar anschreiben, wenn es eine Szene gibt, die ihr gerne lesen möchtet. Falls nicht, wird es diese Sammlung vermutlich dennoch irgendwann geben, nur nicht so schnell …  
> Wie auch immer, viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel und ich würde mich über Meinungen sehr freuen (muss natürlich nicht sein) xD

_Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep. Piepiep. Piepiep. Piepiep. Piepiep._

Ächzend drehte sie sich noch halb schlaftrunken auf die Seite und schlug nach dem Gerät, das dieses nervende Geräusch von sich gab. Aber anstatt dafür zu sorgen, dass der Wecker verstummte, fegte sie ihn lediglich von dem kleinen Nachttisch, weshalb er auf dem Boden noch nervtötender weiter piepste.  
„Aargh!!!“, stöhnte sie laut auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Neben ihr ertönte ein leises, beruhigendes Lachen, und kurz darauf verstummte der Wecker wieder. Nur wenig später konnte sie spüren, wie sich neben ihr das Bett leicht absenkte und jemand ihr durchs Haar strich.  
„Du musst aufstehen, weißt du nicht mehr?“, begann die Person ruhig auf sie einzureden. „Es ist Montag. Du musst zur Arbeit.“

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein müdes Grummeln, woraufhin sie erneut ein Lachen zu hören bekam. „Na los, komm schon.“ Ein weiteres leises Lachen. „Steve hat sogar schon Spiegelei mit Speck gemacht. Und das auch noch nur für dich, die anderen schlafen noch.“  
Endlich blinzelte sie zumindest ein wenig und sah sich verschlafen um. Dann richtete sie langsam auf und streckte sich. „Morgen, Bruce“, gab sie zurück und ließ sich fast schon wieder nach hinten fallen, da wurde sie von zwei starken Armen wieder hochgezogen.  
„Nicht so schnell! Du musst zur Schule. Na los, komm schon, die Kinder warten doch auf dich, wenn du nicht kommst. Oder hast du jetzt etwa vor, nicht mehr hinzugehen?“ Ein weiteres Murren ihrerseits. „Jetzt mach schon, du kannst nicht ewig die Ferien genießen.“  
„Ich kann es aber versuchen.“ Tief durchatmend schaffte sie es endlich, ihre Augen ganz offen zu halten und sie setzte sich schließlich auf. „Na gut, geh doch schon mal in die Küche, ich komme nach.“ Sie konnte hören, wie er schnaubte, und ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„Das will ich doch hoffen, Al. Und nur zu deiner Information: so wie du dich verhältst, könnte man dich glatt für ein Kind halten … und das wo du doch eigentlich schon über 40 bist.“  
„Erinnere mich nicht dran.“ Während sie erneut seufzte, verließ Bruce das Zimmer, vermutlich um sich zu Steve zu gesellen. Von wegen der kochte extra für sie! Steve war doch immer so früh wach und hatte einfach nichts zu tun.  
Noch ein letztes mal seufzte sie laut auf, bevor sie sich aus dem Bett kämpfte und dann langsam zum Kleiderschrank torkelte. Und von wegen die Kinder würden sie vermissen. Die Kleinen waren doch froh, wenn sie mal weniger Unterricht hatten, als normalerweise!

Eilig ließ sie ihren Blick einmal über die Auswahl der Kleidung in ihrem Schrank fahren, bevor sie gezielt eine weiße Bluse und eine Blaue Jeans aus dem Stapel zog, und dann zusätzlich noch einen dünnen schwarzen Ledergürtel aus einer Schublade nahm. Sich alles über den Arm legend, verschwand sie im Bad, um sich schnell zu duschen und sich die Zähne zu putzen, sowie sich endlich fertig für den Tag zu machen.

–

„Morgen Alysa“, begrüßte Steve sie, als sie die Küche betrat. Ein wenig schmunzelte sie darüber. Der Supersoldat war der einzige Bewohner des Avenger-Towers, der noch nicht auf ihren Spitznahmen 'Al' umgestiegen war, den sie jetzt schon seit mehreren Jahren trug, und das obwohl er doch selbst immer nur mit Steve angesprochen werden wollte, und nicht mit Steven, so wie er in seiner Geburtsurkunde ja eigentlich verzeichnet war, wie sie inzwischen erfahren hatte.  
Aber ihr war es egal. Solange es ihn glücklich machte, hatte sie nichts dagegen … und auch sonst störte es sie eigentlich eher weniger, wenn man sie mit ihrem vollen Namen ansprach.  
„Morgen Steve“, grüßte sie zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch, woraufhin sie auch sofort einen Teller mit Toast und dem versprochenen Spiegelei mit Speck vorgesetzt bekam. „Danke dir,“ sie nickte ihm zu und er beobachtete grinsend, wie sie das Essen nur so in sich hinein schlang.

„Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt.“ Der Supersoldat schüttelte den Kopf. „Bruce ist im übrigen schon wieder in seinem Labor verschwunden.“  
„War ja klar.“ Die Augen verdrehend schluckte sie auch den letzten Bissen herunter und stand auf, wonach sie sich auch sofort ihre Jacke von Steve reichen ließ, der sie bereits vor ihrem Eintreffen zurechtgelegt hatte und sie ihr nun mit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen hielt.  
Mann, dieser Kerl war doch echt so ein … sie wusste nicht mal, was er war. Liebevoll? Charmant? Nein, das war nicht wirklich das richtige Wort. Fürsorglich? Aufmerksam? Vielleicht. Väterlich? Ja! Ja, genau das war es! Er verhielt sich ein wenig so, als sei er ihr Vater oder so etwas … und das obwohl er doch noch jünger war als sie … optisch und körperlich zumindest. Geschichtlich und was sein Verhalten betraf … eher nicht so.  
„Grüß Bruce von mir, ja?“, rief sie ihm noch grinsend zu, während sie bereits auf schnellstem Weg durch die Tür der Lobby ins Treppenhaus verschwand, und das Abräumen des Tisches, sowie das Abwaschen des Geschirrs, Steve überließ.

–

„Guten Morgen, Kinder.“ Strahlend betrat sie die Klasse.  
„Guten morgen Miss Nel!“, kam die Begrüßung in einstimmigem Chor zurück.  
Ach ja, die Kinder waren schon eine Nummer für sich, immer am lachend und sich niemals Sorgen machend. Sie wünschte sie hätte als Kind mit einem solchen Enthusiasmus durchs Leben gehen können.

Aber gut, dafür hatte sie inzwischen auch ein sehr schönes Leben, in dem sie nun 'ihre Kindheit nachholte', wie Bruce es immer wieder nannte. Vielleicht war der Weg für sie anstrengender gewesen, aber es hatte sich dafür auch wirklich gelohnt. Fand sie zumindest. Immerhin war sie jetzt verheiratet, hatte einen wunderbaren Ehemann, und alles, was sie früher getan hatte, lag jetzt weit hinter ihr.  
Sie vermisste es nicht einmal … außer vielleicht die anderen Kinder, die sie damals noch unterrichtet hatte. Die vermisste sie schon – oft sogar. Besonders Ashanti und ihren kleinen Bruder Pakka. Die beiden waren wirklich süß gewesen – und so anhänglich. Automatisch fragte sie sich, was die beiden wohl gerade taten. Vielleicht halfen sie gerade ihren Eltern bei-  
„Miss Nel? Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?“ Kim sah sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf besorgt an und Rico hinter ihr nickte.  
„Ja, alles bestens.“ Alysa lächelte. „Tut mir leid, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken.“

Während sie aufmerksam in die Runde sah, wünschte sie sich nichts weiter, als das diesen Kindern alle Sorgen erspart bleiben würden, doch selbstverständlich wusste sie, dass das unmöglich war. Im Moment waren Kim und die anderen gerade mal zweite Klasse, die Probleme würden alle noch auf sie zukommen, wenn sie älter waren. Aber bis es so weit war, würde es noch eine Weile dauern, also …  
Schnell schob sie alle Gedanken beiseite, die nichts mit dem hier und jetzt zu tun hatten, und konzentrierte sich wieder, „Wie waren eure Ferien?“ fragte sie niemand bestimmten und fast augenblicklich gingen alle Hände nach oben.

–

Seufzend betrat Alysa den Central Park, der trotz der, zwar nicht mehr ganz so frühen, aber dennoch nicht wirklich späten, Uhrzeit eher wenige Besucher aufwies. Sie seufzte ziemlich oft heute. Vielleicht sollte sie mal was dagegen tun …  
Gedankenverloren ließ sie ihre Hände in ihre Jackentaschen gleiten, und fand zu ihrem Erstaunen einen Zettel darin. Leicht irritiert zog sie ihn hervor. Es handelte sich bei dem Zettel um ein quadratisches, schneeweißes Blatt, auf dem in schönen, großen, schnörkeligen Buchstaben – die definitiv zu Bruce gehörten, auch wenn man das auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich glaubte, weil es einfach nicht nach seiner normalen Schrift aussah, in der er im Labor seine ganzen Protokolle und Experimente notierte – nur ein einziger Satz mit vier Worten:

**Alles gute zum Hochzeitstag.**

Laut begann sie zu lachen und die wenigen Leute, die nah genug um sie herum standen, um es gehört zu haben, sahen sie an, als sei sie verrückt geworden. Aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, war es ihr einfach nur egal.  
Mann, sie hatte den Hochzeitstag sogar selbst vergessen. Das ausgerechnet Bruce daran gedacht hatte … nicht schlecht.  
Dennoch würde sie jetzt nicht sofort auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Hause eilen: Bruce würde sowieso noch mit Tony in der Werkstadt sitzen, und dann war dort noch diese komische Sache, mit der S.H.I.E.L.D. ihn beauftragt hatte – etwas das der Wissenschaftler sicherlich nicht einfach stehen und liegen lassen würde … und außerdem musste sie sich ja glücklicherweise heute auch nicht um Alec kümmern, da Pepper sich bereit erklärt hatte das zu übernehmen. Da konnte sie ihre Freizeit durchaus noch etwas genießen. Ja, Pepper war schon großartig, was solche Punkte anging, auch wenn Tony das nicht immer zu schätzen wusste. Besonders heute wohl eher nicht, da Pepper ja wegen dem Kind weniger Zeit für ihn selbst finden würde.  
Sich streckend steckte sie den 'Brief' danach zurück in ihre Jackentasche, und schlenderte gemütlich los – der schnellste, und vor allem schönste, Weg zurück zum Tower führte einmal quer durch den Park.

„HEY!“ Als sie jemanden schreien hörte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell um und wurde auch gleich von irgendeinem Fremden fast über den Haufen gerannt. Gemeinsam stürzte sie mit dem Jungen zusammen auf den Boden, wo sie als aller erstes nach Luft schnappte.  
„Au!“ Verdammt tat ihr Rücken nach diesem Aufprall weh! „Was sollte das denn bitte werden?!“, fuhr sie den Jungen an.  
„Sorry.“ Als der Junge sich aufgerappelt hatte, half er auch ihr wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Ich hatte es eilig und habe Sie nicht sofort bemerkt. War mein Fehler, tut mir leid.“ Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und murmelte haufenweise Entschuldigungen vor sich hin.

Wow. Er war nicht schlecht. „Kein Problem. Kann ja jedem mal passieren“, meinte sie. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Immerhin war er noch nicht wieder abgehauen. Würde sie in solchen Momenten nicht automatisch daran denken, dann würde es ihr jetzt gerade bestimmt nicht aufgefallen sein. „Ich möchte dich auch wirklich nicht weiter aufhalten.“ Der Junge war immer noch da. Er war wirklich, **wirklich** gut. „Aber ich hätte dann doch gerne mein Portemonnaie zurück, bevor du dich aus dem Staub machst.“ Und dennoch blieb ein Dieb ein Dieb – sie lächelte ihn freundlich an –, auch wenn sie vermutlich nicht die war, die darüber urteilen sollte … 

Dem Jungen klappte die Kinnlade runter und er drehte sich um, machte bereits den ersten Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als sie sich blitzschnell nach vorne stürzte und nach seinem Arm griff.  
Déjà-vu. Wenn auch mit der ein oder anderen Abweichung …  
„Sorry … aber warum unterhalten wir uns nicht ein wenig?“, fragte sie und deutete dann auf eine Bank in der Nähe. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht?“  
Der Junge starrte sie einfach nur weiter zwischen zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich habe nicht vor, die Polizei zu rufen, also entspann dich.“ Sie hob beschwichtigend die eine Hand, die nicht damit beschäftigt war, ihn im Zaum zu halten und in genau dem Moment riss er sich los, stolperte und stürzte.  
Okay, so gut war er doch nicht. Ihr wäre das nicht passiert – sicher nicht … vermutlich … zumindest nicht, wenn man sie danach fragte.

Diesmal war sie diejenige, die ihm eine Hand entgegen hielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Komm schon, ich will nur reden.“ Sie ließ die Hand weiterhin ausgestreckt und nach längerem Zögern ergriff er sie. Ihn anlächelnd deutete sie erneut auf die Bank, und er setzte sich sogar. „Wie heißt du?“  
Der Junge drehte nur den Kopf weg, doch sie ließ nicht locker. „Und wie alt bist du?“ Er ignorierte sie. Komisch, gerade eben hatte der doch noch total viel gesprochen …  
Während sie sich noch einmal um sich selbst drehte bemerkte sie auf dem Boden ein kleines Bild. Als sie es aufhob, erkannte sie darauf den Jungen vor sich, zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen. Es gehörte also ihm.

„Hey, das ist meins!“ Der Junge sprang von der Bank auf, lief auf sie zu und griff danach. Jap, das hier war definitiv ein Déjà-vu.  
„Wie alt bist du?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage.  
„Das geht Sie alles überhaupt nichts an.“ Er guckte sie eine Weile einfach nur an und sah dann plötzlich trotzig weg. Und was für ein Déjà-vu.  
„Ich würde es aber gerne wissen.“  
Sie konnte hören, wie er schnaubte und dann noch einen Seufzer anfügte – gut zu wissen, dass sie doch nicht die einzige war, die ununterbrochen damit beschäftigt war zu seufzen. „Ich bin 15, warum?“  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Nur so. Und wie heißt du jetzt?“  
„Jayden.“ Na das hörte sich doch schon fast wie ein richtiges Gespräch an.

Während diesmal sie es sich auf der Bank bequem machte, formte sich in ihrem Kopf langsam eine Idee, als ihre Gedanken zu dem Band mit der Klingel abdrifteten, welches sie immer in ihrem Portemonnaie bei sich trug, und von dem sie sich natürlich niemals hatte trennen können, und dann meinte sie – zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung – einfach ganz plötzlich: „Sag mal … was hältst du von einem Tausch?“


End file.
